


Linked to the Glitch

by MidnightLegend



Series: Random fics that aren't related [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti has a soft side but doesn't show it, Basically Anti gets a soft side and practically adopts the kid in this, Gen, JJ is an adorable bean, Jacksepticeye egos, Maybe Mark's egos if I feel like it, NO Swearing, Take this idea that I randomly thought up, The others just deal with it, why is this a thing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightLegend/pseuds/MidnightLegend
Summary: The story that no one asked for. What I can say is that Anti has a bit of a soft side, especially when he meets this random kid and-I really don't know.





	Linked to the Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> Here! (Throws new story) Take this random idea I thought of and somehow turn it into a story that will probably make no sense. I mean, no one will probably read it, so go wild!
> 
> But seriously, I have no clue why this idea came up.

She really didn't have any idea where she was.

All that she could remember was running, quite a lot, until she wasn't even sure where she was running to. Not like she had a plan in the first place.

Now it was pouring down raining, she didn't have any protection, so she kept walking. The faster she was out of the rain, the better.

She didn't remember having a home, no point in trying, it was probably gone by now.

Thankfully, it wasn't fully amnesia, she could remember her name, and it kept repeating in her head over and over again. That wasn't the only thing, she had a full chant repeating.

_My name is Amber, I have no idea where I am or where I'm going, I'm all on my own in the rain with no protection, my home is probably gone, if I even have one, I can't remember much, and I'm cold and hungry and thirsty and tired._

She'd eaten before she had to run, why was she so hungry? Maybe she ran too much and burned all of her energy, or she wasn't full in the first place, or both. Not worth thinking about anymore, the past can't be changed.

The farther she walked, the more she realized just how much danger she was in. It was dark, cold and stormy, perfect weather for an accident just waiting to happen. Probably not even an accident, maybe someone would get angry with her and decide to end things the hard way. She hoped not, but she learned never to keep her hopes too high.

As a miracle, she passed an alley that just so happened to have protection from the cold rain, and she didn't hesitate one second, as though afraid if she did, it would fade away and prove itself to be an illusion.

Maybe tomorrow, she thought, maybe tomorrow she'd have better luck, and it wouldn't be raining so hard.

That what she thought as she fell asleep.

* * *

She knew it. It was too good to be true.

The next day, thankfully, it wasn't raining anymore. That was good.

What wasn't good was the six men standing around her in a circle. The people she was running away from in the first place, the whole reason she was out here.

"Well, looks like we found her."

"I can see that you dim."

"Now that our prize is back where she belongs-"

"Not yet, we need to bring her back."

"-right. I was getting to that."

"We'll need to think of a punishment for running off like that."

"She had everyone worried about her. Not really, but you get the point."

One of them, the leader, dressed in a suit that somehow wasn't stained from the rain, maybe he actually did have protection against it, stepped forwards. The grin he wore was not a good one, it didn't take a genius to figure that out.

"Oh, I have something in mind for her."

Her eyes widened, he pulled out a bat.

"She needs to learn that running away isn't an option. Not anymore."

If she stepped in any direction, she'd be pushed back forward, into the bat that was waiting to swing, for the perfect moment, to see if she'd try and escape. She knew it was useless to fight it, she'd inevitably be caught and punished.

So she only closed her eyes, her shoulders slumping in defeat. At this point, it was over for her.

It didn't hit her in the head, like she expected it to, instead, it was almost as bad. The bat hit her right in the knee, causing her to scream and collapse.

When she attempted to get back up, she was knocked right back down again by a painful blow to the chest, successfully knocking the air out of her lungs. The other five watched, laughing as every time the girl in front of them tried to get up, she'd be knocked down again by another blow. She'd try to defend herself, but she was weak, and the bat would usually smash her hands and she'd be forced to retreat.

Then he went into a full on rage, hitting her once in the same knee as before, probably fracturing or breaking it, then one of them attempted to break her arm, but only got to the point where her screaming was too much to handle.

"Alright! I think that's enough, she's learned her lesson. Haven't you sweetheart?" The woman said it with so much poison it was suffocating. Amber couldn't move, or do anything, except nod.

"I didn't hear you."

"Yes!" She yelled, hoping that was enough of an answer.

It wasn't.

"Give me the bat."

Then, out of nowhere, a new voice spoke up.

"G̵e̶t̵ ̸a̴w̵a̶y̸ ̶f̷r̶o̸m̴ ̴h̴e̴r̵!̶" He, and she recognized the voice, sounding clear as day as the voice glitched, yelled.

This only temporarily distracted them, but it was enough for Amber to sit up while she watched.

The familiar voice and the glitching matched up, and she immediately knew who the person who'd saved her life was. Though, she was surprised at the result. She'd expected it to be Jackie, probably going back home, but no.

It was Anti.

Sure, it was a surprise to her that Jack's supposedly 'evil' alter ego was the one saving her life, but it was a welcome surprise. She was just thankful someone managed to show up in time.

Anti barely had to do anything except push them all backwards for them to realize something was wrong. For one, he didn't lay a single finger on them, two, he was pulling out his signature knife and backing the leader against the wall.

"N̶o̴w̴,̸ ̴I̴ ̷w̷a̸n̵t̸ ̶y̷o̴u̷ ̸t̶o̸ ̷l̷i̶s̵t̷e̶n̵ ̴v̷e̶r̴y̶ ̵c̷a̷r̷e̷f̴u̴l̷l̶y̵.̵.̶.̴" He said, and the one pinned didn't get a chance to respond before the glitch continued. "I̸f̸ ̷y̸o̶u̵ ̷e̸v̵e̴r̴ ̸g̴o̵ ̸n̴e̸a̸r̴ ̵h̴e̴r̵ ̶a̷g̶a̷i̴n̷,̷ ̵I̸'̷l̴l̶ ̸m̴a̷k̶e̵ ̵s̸u̷r̷e̵ ̵y̶o̵u̷ ̷d̴o̴n̶'̷t̷ ̸s̸e̵e̶ ̴t̴h̸e̴ ̴l̷i̷g̷h̴t̴ ̸o̸f̷ ̶d̶a̸y̸ ̵e̷v̸e̷r̸ ̵a̸g̶a̸i̶n̶.̷ ̴U̶n̸d̴e̷r̸s̵t̴a̶n̴d̷?̶" Just like how Amber was only mere moments ago, he couldn't do anything but nod, and he was released. He turned to the others. "A̸n̶d̸ ̴t̸h̷a̵t̶ ̷g̴o̴e̸s̵ ̷f̸o̶r̶ ̴t̷h̴e̸ ̶r̸e̴s̶t̷ ̵o̸f̷ ̴y̶o̸u̵ ̷t̵o̵o̷.̸" They got the message and ran off, all six of them.

Anti glared the whole time, not dropping it until he was sure they were gone. Then he turned to Amber, who was still sitting against the wall, and asked her a question both were fairly sure he knew the answer to.

"C̸a̵n̷ ̷y̶o̴u̸ ̵w̷a̸l̴k̵?̵" Actually, he didn't even let her try, he knew she couldn't. He reached out, and she gladly took his hand. Surprisingly, it didn't even feel like he was glitching, even though he obviously was.

"N̵e̴v̶e̵r̶m̸i̴n̵d̶.̵ ̵C̶o̴m̴e̵ ̸o̴n̵.̶"

Before she could even ask what exactly was happening, his aura completely surrounded them and the alley disappeared from sight. Good riddance.

The next thing she knew, it was like she'd been forced out of a portal. Thankfully, she didn't get sick from it, but it still caught her off guard.

She didn't hear Anti giggling, but she did hear something else, something coming from inside the house they'd glitched in front of.

Someone was laughing, uncontrollably it seemed, and it made Anti roll his eyes.

"W̶e̵l̶l̵,̴ ̶t̷h̸a̶t̸ ̷m̷a̸k̴e̴s̸ ̴t̷h̶e̷ ̴j̵o̵b̷ ̸a̸ ̶l̸o̵t̵ ̴h̵a̷r̸d̴e̸r̷.̵" He muttered. Amber looked at him with curiosity as he thought.

"What job?"

"Y̴o̴u̴ ̸r̸e̵a̸l̴l̴y̴ ̶t̷h̵i̴n̴k̴ ̶t̸h̴e̵y̶'̵r̴e̶ ̶g̶o̶i̷n̵g̷ ̷t̶o̸ ̵l̴e̶t̴ ̸y̸o̴u̵ ̵s̷t̷a̴y̴ ̴i̵m̴m̶e̷d̵i̴a̵t̸e̸l̷y̴?̷"

Amber thought about that for a moment. "Good point."

They waited outside for a while, until finally, Anti knew it was ready. He lead Amber inside, and she wasn't really surprised by what she saw.

She'd asked Anti how many lived there, he replied with only the Septics lived there, and the Ipliers were in a different building.

So, even though there were only six of them, it was a complete mess.

Someone must've (for whatever reason) invited Wilford over there, because there was glitter  _everywhere._ A broken lamp that reminded them of the one Jack had in his studio sat in the corner, abandoned. It smelled like cotton candy, further proving the theory that Wilford was there.

Speaking of, he was the first to notice the door opened, and greeted Anti with a smile that wasn't returned. Amber hid from sight.

"W̵h̷y̴ ̸a̴r̷e̷ ̴y̴o̷u̸ ̵h̶e̴r̸e̶?̵" Anti asked, exasperated. Suddenly, after Wilford didn't give an answer, Marvin came in. Well, more like randomly appeared out of nowhere, but still.

"If you're trying to get an answer, he's not allowed to talk for the next five minutes." Amber (and Anti, she was sure) tried to figure out why that was the case before Marvin explained.

"So, I was trying to jinx Jackie as a joke because he was being annoying, as usual-"

"Hey!" Came a voice from the other room that could only belong to Jackie.

"-and Will just so happened to be in front of him as I cast it, so he was hit instead and can't talk until I lift the spell. I thought we could use some peace and quiet."

Anti sighed in response, not bothering to give an actual answer to that.

"By the way, vhere zhe heck have you been?" That German accent wasn't going to be mistaken, no doubt it was the good doctor himself. It was becoming increasingly harder for Amber to keep herself hidden, and if they didn't go soon, she wouldn't be able to keep it up.

She looked directly at Anti, sending him the message, which he understood and made up a random excuse that didn't involve saving a random child in the streets.

Now, they just had to hope no egos were in the hallway leading to Anti's room. Thankfully, there didn't seem to be, and it was a straight shot. Once they were sure they were safe, Amber showed herself again.

"S̸o̸,̷ ̴y̸o̷u̷ ̴c̵a̷n̷ ̸c̵o̴m̶m̶u̸n̸i̷c̶a̵t̵e̵ ̴t̷e̸l̵e̵p̷a̴t̴h̸i̸c̸a̶l̷l̷y̵.̵" It wasn't a question, rather a statement that sounded too much like a question to tell the difference if you weren't paying attention.

"Yeah. Also, when am I going to be able to meet them properly?" Anti only gave a shrug, of course he didn't know. Of course he didn't have a plan. He literally just met this girl only a few minutes ago, he didn't know what to do. But Jack might.

"W̸e̵l̵l̵,̶ ̸y̵o̷u̴ ̶m̷i̵g̶h̶t̷ ̷b̸e̷ ̷a̸b̴l̵e̶ ̶t̴o̴ ̵i̵f̵ ̴I̵ ̷c̵o̷u̷l̶d̸ ̶t̵a̸l̴k̶ ̵t̸o̸ ̸J̴a̶c̷k̷.̵"

As though on cue, Jack happened to be at the door at the very moment his name was said, and opened it slightly. 

"Was I needed?" He asked. Conveniently, Anti was standing directly in front of Amber, so it was easy to not be seen.

"I̶ ̵h̶a̷v̴e̴ ̷a̷ ̷b̴i̶t̸ ̶o̷f̴ ̴a̸ ̵p̵r̸o̸b̶l̴e̸m̴ ̷o̶n̸ ̵m̵y̴ ̶h̴a̸n̴d̸s̷.̷ ̵I̷'̸m̸ ̶g̴o̷i̵n̷g̵ ̵t̴o̴ ̶n̷e̵e̶d̶ ̵y̵o̴u̶r̶ ̵h̸e̸l̸p̶.̶" Jack blinked. Sure, his egos have kept secrets before (He was sure some of them still were), but none of them, especially not Anti, ever needed too much help from him.

"What did you need?" Anti looked behind him, the problem was with Jack, the ego was slightly taller than his creator, so he had difficulty looking behind him.

Then, Amber walked from behind Anti, and Jack could only stare.

"What the heck?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. Wasn't expecting the first part of this to get so dark. My bad, that wasn't the plan. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be wondering why on earth I thought this was a good idea.


End file.
